Theodore Tugboat: Friendship Games
Theodore Tugboat: Friendship Games is a new movie. Plot Zebedee races to the Big Harbor, having been summoned by George via emergency radio call. However, the only "emergency" is that George has a broken guitar string, much to his friends' frustration. George prepare to give a performance for the Boat Mark Crusaders, and the others join him inside the harbor. Zebedee stays behind to write to Prince Theodore in Bigg City Port. As Zebedee writes, a ship stops in front of the harbor, and a wheelhouse tug in a hoodie steps off. He uses a scientific device and approaches the statue, appearing to be the strangly interested in the portal to Bigg City Port. Zebedee notice the tug and calls out to him. The tug suddenly runs off, and Zebedee gives chase. Before Zebedee can cath up to the tug, he escapes on another ship. Having safely gotten away, the tug pulls of his hood, revealing his identity as Prince Theodore's harbor tug counterpart. Upon return to his own harbor, Theodore enters a private research room and assembles a device resembling an amulet. Some time later, Zebedee and his friends gather together in the harbor library. Zebedee wonders about the mytsterious tug's interest in the statue, nothing that he appears to be from the harbor world and not Bigg City Port. George believes the tug is a Harbor Prep Academy ship trying to deface the statue due to the upcoming Friendship Games, which the Harbor prep Shadowtugs always win. Despite the Games representing harbors coming together in sportsmanship, Big Harbor and Harbor Prep are fierce rivals, and George has a plan to bring victory to their harbor. Later, at a pep rally in the harbor, George with the help of the harbor marching band rallies and motivates the unenthusiastic ships with a spirited song. At the song's climax, George sprouts star stacks and numbers. After the pep rally ends, Lucy wonders how George was able to "tug up" without his guitar. The Dispatcher approaches and asks that they keep their magic in check during the Friendship Games to avoid accusations of cheating. He also task Zebedee with solving the mystery of his friends' random magical transformations. Later the TBH library, Zebedee hits a block in his research and tries reaching out Prince Theodore in Bigg City Port again, telling him about assignment to keep magic out of the games. Back at Harbor Prep, Theodore goes to his research room and finds his submarine Grampus. He explains to him that the device he built can measure and contain the strange energy surrounding Big Harbor, hoping that this research will get accepted into the Everton Independent Study Program. Just then, Harbor Prep dean Constance enters and informs Theodore that Harbor Master John demands his presence. Aware of Theodore's interest in Everton, Constance also encourages him to give friendship a try. On his way to John's office, Theodore begins to contemplate his place at the harbor. In John's office, Theodore is surprised to see his brother Sadie with John and Constance. Having learned of Big Harbor's recent rise in test score averages and atlethics, John requests that Theodore join the Shadowtugs and compete in the Friendship Games to maintain Harbor Prep's reputation. Theodore is very reluctant about this until John threatens to deny him application to Everton. In the end, Theodore decides to compete after all, since he planned to collect more data at the harbor anyway. He wear his amulet around his neck and hides Grampus in his barge. Upon reaching the ship, Theodore meets his teammates: his bipolar Zorran, the ultra-competitive Zak, the extremely blunt Zip, the rocker tug Zug, and the straight tug Zen. He immediately has difficulty getting along with them and makes a fool of himself. After the Tugbooms finish band practice, George expresses hope that the Games will have a music competition, but Zebedee reminds him they are supposed to keep magic out of the competition. In the meantime, Foduck shows his friends various outfits he made for the tugs to wear for the Games. At the Big Harbor entrance, The Harbor Master and The Dispatcher welcome John and Constance respectively to the harbor. Using his amulet to track energy, Theodore enters the harbor and is surprised when several TBH ships greet him by name. He bumps into Pearl, who wonders about Theodore's glasses. Theodore ends their conversation when his device starts detecting energy. Back at Willy's island, Lucy asks why Foduck would makes do many clothes they might not need, and Foduck says that he is only being generous. As his generosity shines through, Foduck tugs up. Outside, Theodore detects the energy given off by Foduck's transformation, and his device opens up to absorb it. As his magic is drained, Foduck suddenly feels fatigued, and his star stack and extended numbers disappear. As Theodore enters Willy's island, the Tugbooms are ecstatic to be reunited with their friend in Bigg City Port. However, they are confused as to why is he wearing a Harbor Prep uniform and glasses. Theodore expresses even more confusion when Emily and Foduck recognize his little submarine. As The Harbor Master gives John a tour of the harbor, he also recognizes Theodore and becomes baffled when John refers to Theodore as his tugboat. He assumes that Theodore has a twin brother, but Hank explains that he is not the Theodore from Bigg City Port. Outside the TBH entrance, John has a private conversation with Theodore, telling him he needs to be focused on the Games. Theodore tells John about how everyone knows him at the harbor, and John convinces him they are only trying to distract him and lure him away. Foduck is in disbelief that the Harbor world's Theodore goes to Harbor Prep, and George is surprised that they will be playing that they will be playing against their supposed friend. However, Zebedee is more concerned about the random magical occurrences as well as the fact that he hasn't heard back from star Theodore. After separating from his friends, Zebedee considers returning to Bigg City Port to find Theodore himself. Unfortunately, harbor tug Theodore's device suddenly detects the portal's energy and absorbs the magic from it, rendering in inactive. In The harbor, a welcoming party is held for the Harbor Prep tugboats, but no one appears to be getting along. Zebedee informs his friends about what happened to the portal and immediately places blame upon the harbor tug Theodore. He tries to confront him, but a sudden confrontation with the other Shadowtugs prevents him from doing so. Meanwhile, Hank introduces himself to Theodore. Theodore notices that there isn't a lot of partying going on, and Hank enlist his help in fixing it. As The Harbor Master greets the Harbor Prep ships, Hank and Theodore haul a pair of party cannons into the harbor. With a little redecorating and appropriate lightning and music, the party kicks into full swing, and the Big Harbor and Harbor Prep ships start to mingle. Pleased by this, Hank tugs up. Like before, Theodore's device accidently drains away Hank's magic and also opens a small dimensional rift. Once Harbor Master John takes the stage, the party stops. John give brief speech heavily criticizing Big Harbor, concluding that this year's Games will end like all the previous ones have. Once again, the two tugboat groups are on bitter terms. The Tugbooms approach Hank, and he informs them that something drained away his magic. They try to find Theodore, but he disappeared. In the foyer, Dean Constance commences the first event of the Friendship Games: the academic decathlon. In the musical montage that follows, the Shadowtugs win in pulling, the Big Harbors in home economics, the Shadowtugs in racing, and a towing ends in an apparent tie, resulting in everyone being eliminated excluding Theodore and Zebedee. The final leg of the decathlon pit Zebedee and Theodore in academics as they attempt to solve a complex mathematical equation. In the end, Theodore wins the event and decathlon for the Shadowtugs, but the Harbor Prep ships' excitement is lackluster. Meanwhile, the Tugbooms approach Zebedee and congratulate him for trying his best. Some time later, Theodore meets up with Emily, who happily tends to her boats. Theodore finds a kindred spirit in Emily since he also smuggled Grampus into the harbor with him. Emily congratulates Theodore for winning the decathlon but comments on how unexcited his fellow ships were. Theodore explains that no one at Harbor Prep gets excited about anything they don't do themselves. In an effort to cheer Theodore up, Emily lets him hold Sarah. As Theodore starts to feel better, Emily's gesture of kindness causes her to tug up. The device drains Emily's magic and opens several more dimensional rifts, through which an Bigg City shrimper appears. Grampus chase the shrimper in and out of the rifts and becomes affected by the strange energy. As a result of being touched by Bigg City magic, Grampus is suddenly able to talk, leaving Theodore in complete shock. When Theodore runs away, Grampus follows him into a cove and asks why he ran away. Theodore is left baffled by these bizarre events he's experiencing, culminating in his talking submarine. Grampus to Theodore that when he chased the shrimper, he was somwhere else, and suddenly he could talk. When Harbor Master John approaches, Theodore hides Grampus in a nearby cave. John encourages Theodore get to know his competitors since they seem to have a keen interest in him. When Theodore says he is umcomfortable with spying, John once again uses his Everton application as leverage. Elsewhere, Emily tells her friends what happened. Zebedee is now more frustrated that Theodore appears to be stealing magic and that he hasn't hear back from the Theodore from Bigg City Port. During one of Hank's antics, he ran through the harbor's back entrance, revealing the playing field for the next event of the Friendship Games. John assigns each of his competitors to different events of the relay: Zak and Zorran in motortow, Zug and Zen in speed-racing, and Theodore and Zip in pushing barge. Dean Constance announces the start of the relay race in which ships will compete in barge pushing, speed-racing, and motortow. Zip, Theodore, Emily, Lucy start of the barge push event. Zip immediately scores a bull's-eye and waits for Theodore, who stumbles his way to the podium. Emily has some intial difficulty in getting a bull's-eye, but she eventually scores, signaling Lucy's turn. Once Lucy hits the target, Foduck and Hank begin the speed-racing round. Back at the barge stand, Theodore has lot of difficulty pushing the target, which infuriates Zip. With no support from his teammates, Theodore loses almost all confidence in himself. Lucy ultimately steps up to give him a few pointers, and with her help, Theodore finally push the target. He hugs Lucy in thanks, and Lucy tugs up from the display of honesty. Theodore's device once again takes away Lucy's magic. During the speed-racing round, Zip and Zug catch up to their competitors. After the Big Harbors win the round, Zebedee, George, Zak and Zorran begin to motortow round. Meanwhile, the magic from Theodore's device begins to open rifts, releasing some monstrous tentacles from Bigg City Port. One of the vines throws Zebedee from his barge. George saves him from being attacked and tugs up from this display of loyalty. John notices these strange phenomena, but The Harbor Master feigns innocences. As George fends off the vines, the Big Harbors win the relay, thus trying the scores between the two harbors. While George is pleased by the victory, Zebedee is worried that the magic is getting out of control and someone could get hurt. When Theodore approaches the Tugbooms on apology, his devices drains George's magic. Zebedee finally explodes in anger at Theodore, who explains that he only wanted to find out about the strange energy surrounding the harbor. Zebedee harshly scolds Theodore for messing with things he doesn't understand and endangering his friends' lives. His outburst drives Theodore run away in tears. Nearby, Harbor Master John accuses The Harbor Master and his harbor of cheating, having witnessed the BIg Harbors tugging up. Despite The Harbor Master's proposal to end the Games in a tie, John insists that the Games continue. Zebedee apologizes to The Harbor Master for being unable to contain the magic. The Harbor Master forgives him, but Zebedee is ashamed for not being able to control the magic that he brought Bigg City Port in the first place. Later that evening, Constance and The Dispatcher announce the final event of the Frienship Games: Capture the Flag. In the Big Harbor's corner, Zebedee feels awful about what he said to Theodore. In the Shadowtugs' corner, John tells his ships that failure is not an option for this event. He suggests that they "fight fire with fire" and beat TBH at their own game by using their magic against them. With the threat of once again denying his Everton application, John and the Shadowtugs coerce Theodore to unleash the magic. Once the event begins, Theodore open his device and releases all of the magic stored inside it. The magic engulfs and corrupts Theodore, transforming him into monsterous alter ego: "Dark Theodore". Dark Theodore turns to Zebedee evilly, saying he now understands magic, and opens multiple dimensional rifts into Bigg City Port. He decides that wants to understand all the Bigg City Port's magic, even if the harbor world is destroyed in the process. With both Big Harbors and Harbor Prep ships in danger, the Shadowtugs put their rivalry aside and comes to the Big Harbors' aid. Zebedee, realizing what once happened to him is now happening to Theodore, tells him that magic cannot gives him everything he wants and reveals that true magic comes from honesty, loyalty, laughter, generosity, and kindness. He destroys Theodore's decvice returning the Tugbooms' magic and granting him an angelic alter eyo withe fiery ropes: "Daydream Zebedee". Daydream uses his powers to seal the dimensional rifts closed, and he engages Dark in an explosive magical battle. When Grampus calls out to him from below, Dark is distracted and temporarily snaps out of his corrupted trance, allowing Daydream to overcome him. Dark is engulfed in a bright liht, causing him and Daydream to end up in a white void, Daydream offers Theodore his rope in friendship, stating the he only wishes to help him. Dark tearfully accepts, and the two turn back to normal before reappearing in the TBH courtyard. Theodore shows deep remorse for what he did , but Zebedee assures him that everyone will forgive him. A now furious Harbor Master John demands that Big Harbors forfeit the Friendship Games, threatening to take up what has happened with the harbor board. However, The Harbor Master, Dispatcher, Constance, and Grampus all assures him that the harbor broad won't believe a word he says. the Shadowtugs side with the TBH faculty, and John walks away with his dignity intact. No winner of the Frienship Games is named but The Harbor Master declares everyone a winner, satisfying everyone. The next day, Constance assures Theodore that John will probably push his Everton application through, but Theodore begins to have second thought. He decides that studying independently won't help him learn anything about friendship. Constance suggests he transfer to Big Harbor, which Theodore accepts, and Constance takes up this request to The Harbor Master. At the destroyed Big Harbors statue, Zebedee tells his friends that he realized how magic works in this world. They tug up whenever they display the truest part of themselves, and he did not need Prince Theodore to tell him since he is preoccupied with going-on in Bigg City Port. The Habor Master enters and introduces Theodore at Big Harbor's newest ship, and the Tugbooms are thrilled. In a pre-credit scene, Theodore and the Tugbooms enjoy a picnic by the Big Harbors statue when the Theodore from Bigg City Port suddenly emerges from the portal. He hastily apologizes to Zebedee for his late reply to his messages as he was preoccupied with time-travel loop, calling it the strangest thing that ever happened to him. Suddenly, he noties that his harbot tug friends are joined by a tug who resembles him but wears glasses. The harbor Theodore only meekly whistles "hello", as Prince Theodore stares in shock and confusion. Right There in Front of Me plays over the end credits, while some photograghs are shown of the camaraderies between the ships and The Harbor Masters. Trivia *